Christmas
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: Navidad.. es la época del año que más me deprime.. ¿Porque? Ni yo misma lo sé...


**Hola este es un fic especial de navidad (no me digas -.-) ****& para los que leyeron "La fuerza del destino" hay una encuesta, para ver si quieren una secuela ;)**

* * *

_Frío_,_ nieve por todas partes, copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, luces de colores, monos de nieve, pinos con esferas encima del mismo, villancicos, luces de bengala, regalos.. en pocas palabras.. __Navidad..._

_Es la época del año que más me deprime.. ¿Porque? Ni yo misma lo sé... A lo mejor es porque la navidad me recuerda a mis padres. Recuerdo que siempre comíamos lo que siempre se come en estas fechas, pavo. ¡Mi mamá lo hacía super rico! Siempre le empezaba a ayudar, aunque al final ella terminaba haciendo todo. Yo siempre le dejaba a Santa galletas y leche para que comiera e incluso pavo para que se acabará más pronto..__Mi papá me decía que si no me dormía temprano no iba a venir Santa a la casa y no me iba atraer regalos.. pero no le hacía caso.. Incluso c__ada navidad trataba de desvelarme para ver a "Santa Claus", pero siempre caía como a las 12 de la noche. También recuerdo que prendía luces de bengala, era tan lindo ver las chispas y hacer __círculos con ella. Tantos recuerdos hermosos que hacían que me deprimiera.. __Suspiro pesadamente. A ellos los perdí hace mucho tiempo.. Los extraño demasiado._

_Me salgó de mis pensamientos.._

_Volteó mi cabeza y veo a Cream, quien está escribiendo su carta.. me recuerda a mí, cuando tenía su edad.. yo era tan desidiosa cuando se trataba de pedirle algo a Santa, nunca me decidía.. me pasaba horas pensando en eso. Escribía mi carta con mucho cuidado, buena letra y buena ortografía, pues no quería que se confundiera y me trajera otra cosa.. Suspiro de nuevo. Como pasan los años.. hace unos años.. la navidad la esperaba con ansias para abrir mi regalo, y ver a mi familia unida.. ahora ninguna de las dos.. Me salé una lagrima.. me despertaba lo más temprano posible para ver si ya había llegado Santa y en efecto.. aun recuerdo lo emocionaba que me ponía al abrir mi regalo, y ver la caras de mis padres de alegría.. sin duda, era lo mejor.._

_La conejita terminó de escribir.. me mira y me dice -¿Qué tienes?- yo le respondo que nada.. -Segura? -Me pregunta._

_ -Si, Cream.. estoy segura.. y, ¿que le pediste a Santa? -Le preguntó cambiando mi animo._

_-Un chao..-contestó entusiasmada._

_-¿Un chao? -Preguntó._

_-Si, lo llamaré, Cheese. Él será mi mejor amigo.. -Cream me mira. -Aparte de ti.-Corrigió nerviosa._

_-Jajaja..- yo rió._

_-¿Y tú que le pedirás a Santa?_

_-Nada. -Le respondo indiferente._

_-¿Cómo que nada? ¿No has hecho tu carta? -Me preguntó asombrada._

_-No._

_-Bueno.- Se fue.. luego volvió con una lápiz y una hoja. -Escribe. -Me ordenó._

_-Cream.._

_-Vamos, Amy.. acaso Santa no existe? -Me miró triste._

_Yo la vi y me convenció. -Esta bien. -Comencé a escribir. -Ya._

_-¿Qué le pediste? -Dijo curiosa._

_-Algo.._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Pronto lo sabrás. -Le guiñé, para luego caminar hacia el pino y poner mi carta en el árbol._

_Carta:_

_Querido Santa, si eres tan real como dicen, devuélveme a mis padres o al menos una parte de ellos. Eso es lo único que quiero.. _

_Atte: Amy Rose._

* * *

**_*25 de Diciembre*_**

_Tenía un sueño hermoso con mis padres, un sueño del que nunca quisiese que me despertasen, pero.._

_**¡Amy, Amy!** ¡Despierta!-Era Cream, quien me estaba despertando._

_-¿Qué? -Respondo somnolienta._

_-Levántate! Ya llegó Santa. -Me decía mientras me jalaba el brazo._

_Me levántate sin mucho animo, caminé hasta llegar al pino, y vi.. no lo puedo creer, era una foto de papás, que creía perdida, quizás no era lo mejor, pero para mi sí, pues había perdido todo, después de ese accidente.. lloré de felicidad._

_Era la mejor navidad que había pasado, después de que ellos se fueran.._

_-Gracias.. -susurró.. mirando el pino adornado de esferas, mientras abrazo con más fuerza la foto._

_-Mira, Amy. -Cream me enseñaba su mascota nueva, un chao azul. -Apoco no es lindo?_

_-Jajaja si que lo es.. -dije mientras acariciaba a la pequeña mascota azul de Cream._

* * *

**Uff si me inspiré.. bueno sólo un poco, pero algo es algo, ¿no?**

**Si lo sé, es un poco triste al principio.. y así lo iba a dejar, pero me arrepentí. este fic es lo que opino de la navidad, así es la navidad me deprime, porque me hace recordar, cuando creía en Santa Claus :(**

_**Quiero que esta navidad se la pasen de lo mejor con su familia & que coman mucho pavo, para que se acabe mas rápido! ;)**_

_**Feliz Navidad :) Los quiero..**_


End file.
